Is Love Designed To Hate?
by Rebecca Korklan
Summary: Logan had been dating Jett for roughly two years now, and everything was perfect. Until Logan found out that Jett had been cheating on him for the past year and a half. After breaking up with his boyfriend, Logan was a mess. He thought that Jett had been the one, and he was certain that he loved Jett with all his heart. And that left Logan wondering. Is love designed to hate?


**_Is Love Designed To Hate? _**_James/Logan. drama/angst/romance. language. I do not own Big Time rush._

* * *

**Note:**_ Hey guise! I know what you're thinking. Geez, why on Earth am I starting another story? I have so many that I haven't updated in forever. Okay well I can't answer that question. But! I can tell you that I will be updating a lot of my stories very soon! There will be new updates on: Because Of One Night, Drunken Words, Good Things Come To Those Who Wait, and No Need To Be Afraid! So go on and check those stories out, and please leave some reviews! The reviews are what make me think there's a reason to update! _

_And I love your guy's reviews so much, they mean the world to me, really. I really appreciate you leaving reviews on my stories, but if you're asking me to update a different story than the one you reviewed, please please please review the actual story! I really need more reviews on some of them, like What's Meant To Be for instance. So please review the actual story if you'd like it to be updated._

_Omg I feel bad now._

_But anyways, I thought of this idea when I was listening to a song from my inspiration, Christina Grimmie. It's called Liar Liar, and my favorite line in the song is: is love designed to hate? and one day it just literally came to me. And I had to write a Jagan story off of it. I just had to. Okay, anyways, I hope you guys like this! +++++_

_Also, up top, you'll see that there's the title of the story, followed by everything else okay. And I believe that's how I'll start doing my stories from now on, I'll probably edit the other stories I have to be like that too. Anyways, yeah. Go on and read now. I'm sorry for this long ass note._

* * *

Logan was normally a very happy person nowadays, considering the fact that he had the best boyfriend in the world - or at least that's what _he _thought. He was currently heading to said person's apartment, practically skipping to see Jett. Yep, he _was _dating Jett. He actually had been dating him for about two years now, and everything was so perfect. He decided to take the stairs, not rushing anything, considering the fact that he'd already seen Jett this morning. Jett lived two floors above him and the guys of Big Time Rush, so it would take a while to get to his apartment if one did in fact use the stairs.

The smart boy had a smile plastered to his face, not being able to wipe it off either. Jett had made him happy in so many ways that no one could truly make him happy in. He'd been the sweetest boyfriend, for one. Always getting him random gifts that Logan insisted he didn't need, and waiting for Logan because he just wasn't ready to give himself to his boyfriend - if you know what I mean. Jett respected Logan all the time, which is something that Logan had always wanted from his previous boyfriends.

He finally reached Jett's floor, making his way down to his apartment. He still had that huge smile on his face, so excited and happy to be seeing his boyfriend again. He turned a corner, almost to Jett's apartment at this point. Jett wasn't expecting him, but Logan knew that his boyfriend wouldn't mind at all. So here he was, about to turn the last corner that lead straight to the taller boy's door. He turned to his right, about to keep walking when he stopped dead in his tracks. Right in front of Jett's door was his boyfriend… and a girl he had pinned to the piece of wood. They were currently in a very heated make out session - heated literally being an understatement. Hands were roaming bodies, and it looked like Jett was about to reach for the doorknob. Logan's smile turned into a huge frown, and his heart hurt in his chest. He'd never felt so… betrayed before.

"Jett…" He said, and Jett looked over at him, as did the girl.

"Logan, this… isn't what it looks like…" He said, panting slightly. The girl raised an eyebrow, looking at Jett.

"Who's that?" She asked, panting heavily as she furrowed her eyebrows.

"I'm his boyfriend. I have been for two years now…" Logan answered the girl's questioned, and her eyes widened.

"N-No… I've been his girlfriend for a year and a half now," She responded, and Logan bit his lip, feeling tears start to build up.

"What is this, Jett?" Logan questioned, and Jett looked at him, then at the girl. He looked like he was about to answer, but the smart boy cut him off. "You cheating fucker," He snapped, not only feeling hurt, but also anger surge inside of him. Jett left the girl, walking up to Logan, and reaching out to cup his "boyfriend's" face, but Logan jerked away, stepping back as well.

"D-don't touch me…" He murmured. "How could you? After only half a year of dating me you decided I wasn't good enough for you? Is that it? Or did you get tired of waiting on me? Huh?"

"Waiting on you?" The girl asked, and Logan could see how hurt she looked as well. Logan nodded.

"I told him I wasn't ready to have sex, and I guess he wasn't as respectful of my choice as I thought he was…"

"So wait," the girl said. "You were using me?"

"Well I-" Jett began, but the girl walked over to him, slapping him hard across the face.

"We're done. I never want to see you again," She said, before running away. Logan couldn't deny how bad he felt for the girl. She felt what he was feeling, if not worse. Because she was being used, and he wasn't.

"Logan…" Jett said, holding his cheek as he looked down at the shorter boy.

"No. Don't even try. I thought we had something… special. I thought I was important to you… I thought…. Yo-you loved me…" Logan said, letting a tear slip. Jett rolled his eyes.

"Did you honestly think that?" He asked, and Logan's bottom lip quivered. "Why would _I _love _you_?" He questioned.

"I don't know, Jett. But, just know, we're done now. I don't want you to talk to me ever again. I know I can't prevent seeing you, but if you talk to me at all, I swear that you'll regret it," Logan stated, and before Jett could answered, Logan took off running, heading down the two flights of stairs and back to his and the guys' apartment. He opened the door, tears streaming down his face as he entered the apartment.

"Hey Lo- what happened?" Kendall asked, and James stared at the shorter boy. Carlos - who had a smile on his face before he saw Logan - pouted now.

"Logan?" He asked, his voice soft.

"I-I don't… I c-can't…" He stuttered, before crying even harder, slamming the door shut, and running to his and Carlos's shared room, slamming the door shut behind him. He ran over to his bed, throwing himself onto his bed. He turned so that he was laying on his stomach, burying his face in his pillow.

Outside of Carlos and Logan's room, James, Kendall, and Carlos were talking to each other in hushed voices.

"What do you think happened with him and Jett?" Carlos asked, looking between the blonde and the brunette before him.

"I don't know, but I do know that Jett must have done something horrible to make Logan cry. He _never _cries," Kendall whispered, sighing.

"I know what he did," Carlos said, earning James's immediate attention.

"What?" He asked.

"Well, he either broke up with Logan, which I don't think is the case, because that would have just made Logan depressed, it wouldn't have made him cry. So then, either that, or Jett cheated on him," He said, and James's eyes widened.

"That fucker," He growled, standing up. Kendall and Carlos stood up quickly, Kendall laying a hand on James's arm. "I'm gonna kill him."

"No you aren't, Mama Knight says that fighting is never the answer," Carlos said, and Kendall nodded.

"It is this time," James said, his voice dangerously low, as he walked away from his friends. He made his way out of the apartment, heading straight for Jett's. Once he reached it, he pounded on his door. It opened a few moments later, and the first thing Jett saw was James's fist, and the next thing he knew, he was punched in the face - _hard. _

"What the fuck, Diamond!"

"Don't act like you don't fucking know what that was for you mother fucking prick," James growled, fuming. "You broke Logan's heart," He snapped.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Look, Logan's not worth it honestly, I don't even know why you came here," Jett said.

"Logan is worth everything, but you don't fucking _deserve _someone as great as him. How could you hurt him? What the hell is wrong with you, you cheating bastard?" James said, his voice still low, as he glared at Jett.

"Nothing's wrong with me. Honestly. Logan's so gullible, and to add on to that, he's stupid. He may be referred to as the smart one of your group, but if he didn't see this coming after he said he didn't want sex, he's really fucking dumb," Jett stated, which only earned him another hard punch to the face.

"If you so much as _look_ at Logan again, I swear to God I will fucking kick you ass. So don't even think about hurting him any more than you already have. Or I promise I will make your life a living Hell," James said, before walking away, still pissed off to no end.

Logan was laying down on his bed, the same place he was a good hour before. He hadn't stopped crying, nor had his crying decreased at all. He couldn't stop the pain he felt in his chest, right where his heart was. He had never hurt this much in his life, because in all honesty, he really did think that Jett loved him just as much as Logan loved Jett. But clearly that wasn't the case. Logan was obviously of no importance to his ex boyfriend, and that's what really hurt. He'd wasted to years of his life on Jett, two years loving Jett. He really thought that Jett was the one he'd be with forever. He thought that he loved Jett. Which in turn left one question floating around in his head. _Is love designed to hate?_

* * *

_So, your thoughts? I really fell in love with this idea the day I thought it up, and I've been working on it for maybe two weeks. So anyways, reviews would be so freaking awesome. :)_


End file.
